Blacker than midnight
by encyclopediagallifrey
Summary: Her soul is blacker than midnight, yet he cannot take his eyes away. He is devoted, utterly devoted. / HP/Vic crossover, kind of a take on my previous crossover. Very strong T, don't read if you're easily offended.


**Disclaimer: Owning nothing. I am not JKR, or Dan Schneider**

**Notes: 1) This will go in the crossover section later on, but I'm putting it in the Victorious fandom for now so people see it because I know not too many people check the crossover section.**

**2) This is a remake of my previous fic, which I am taking down now. I've put a lot of thought into this one, and I have the first few chapters wrote already.**

**3) This will be a very strong T, and I may bump it up to M at some time in the future.**

* * *

Beck wonders if it's really the best thing for them, to serve the man who deems himself as better than all others. He knows Jade is obligated, being his daughter, yet he is not. He's here out of pure devotion to his girlfriend, here on his knees kissing the Dark Lord's robes. His brows furrow as the Dark Lord's boot comes up and pushes him aside, sending him sprawing across the floor. The hood of his robes, which previously hid his tan face, slipped and there were a few gasps around the room. He scrambled to pull it up again, aware that everyone was looking at him. Youth were not welcomed well into Voldemort's ranks. Jade was, of course, welcomed with open arms due to her parents. She was considered the purest of pure; there was no doubt about her purity. Having Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort as parents ends up with a girl owning a certain kind of respect.

Beck didn't have the same luxury, however. His parents were blood traitors, half-bloods. He had been accepted with reluctance, though he wasn't given a dark mark. Only the trusted, the purest, were given the highest blessing the Dark Lord could bestow. Looking around the room, I see that there is just two people who aren't down on their knees, begging for forgiveness. Everyone knew who they were, the Dark Lord's loyalist and her daughter. As the Dark Lord's gaze sweeps his grovelling servants, worry sweeps through Beck again. He knows it isn't sensible - to serve someone as unmerciful as Voldemort. To serve someone who treats his followers as he treats his enemies.

"Stand."

The order is clear, and everyone scrambles to their feet, Beck included. Jade moves over, standing next to her father. He doesn't even glance at her as he speaks again. "I've called you all here as we have a traitor in our midst." The murmurs started immediately until Voldemort ordered for silence. The tension in the room is at a peak, everyone straining to see who the traitor is. Voldemort extends a long, pale finger and points into the crowd. The Death Eaters part as if they are the red sea, leaving one stood alone. Igor Karkaroff.

"Do the honours, Jade." Voldemort turns to his daughter, his eyes glinting. Pushing down her hood, Jade shakes her hair until it rests around her shoulders. Beck thinks she looks like a dark angel. She turns her wand on the traitor, her eyes flashing. Her expression shows excitement, and her mother is whispering encouragement into her ear. Jade shakes her off though, wanting to be creative in her own right. "Lets see some blood, shall we?" Her voice rang through the silent room, and Karkaroff was visibly shaking. "Serpensortia." She called out, a green snake that resembled Slytherin's mascot falling from the end of her wand. She watched silently as it slithered towards the terrified man, baring its fangs. Only when the snake ripped his left eye from its socket, leaving a gaping hole in its place, did Jade cast another curse. "Crucio!" The man writhed and shrieked as he was tortured not only by the curse but the venomous snake that was tearing holes in his body.

A few minutes passed before she lifted the curse, slipping her wand back into the holder that rested at her hip. Voldemort was nodding in interest at his daughter's tactics, but she cared for nobody. "Leave him to die, the venom will make it painful." Only she dared to speak to Voldemort in a commanding tone, only she dared risking his wrath. Without another word, she's gone in a flash of robes, back to Hogwarts where she will resume her mission.

Voldemort dismisses his Death Eaters and turns his attention back to the writhing traitor on the floor. He turns his attention back to his plans, delighting in his daughter's creativity.

* * *

**Just a prologue to get a taste. I think my writing has improved a lot, so I might become more active again. Depends tbh.**

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
